The invention relates to a new process for the production of imidazo[1,2-c][2,3]benzodiazepines of general formula (1) as well as new intermediate products in the process, 
in which
R1=hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, xe2x80x94CF3, hydroxy or C1-C6-alkanoyloxy,
R2 and R3 are the same or different and mean hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, hydroxy, cyano, C1-C6-alkanoyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C2-C6-alkenyl; C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C7-cycloalkyl optionally substituted by halogen, hydroxy or C1-6-alkoxy; or an aryl or hetaryl radical that is optionally substituted by halogen, C1-4-alkoxy or C1-4-alkyl,
X=hydrogen or halogen,
Y=C1-C6-alkoxy, or
X and Y together mean xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 with
n=1, 2 or 3.
The invention also contains, as new intermediate products for the production of pharmacologically active compounds, phenylacetic acid derivatives of general formula 5, 
in which
R1=hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, xe2x80x94CF3, hydroxy or C1-C6-alkanoyloxy,
R2 and R3 are the same or different and mean hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, hydroxy, cyano, C1-C6-alkanoyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C2-C6-alkenyl; C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C7-cycloalkyl optionally substituted by halogen, hydroxy or C1-6-alkoxy, or an aryl or hetaryl radical that is optionally substituted with halogen, C1-4-alkoxy or C1-4-alkyl,
X=hydrogen or halogen,
Y=C1-C6-alkoxy or
X and Y together mean xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 with
n=1, 2 or 3, and
oxazole derivatives of general formula 6, 
in which
R1=hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, xe2x80x94CF3, hydroxy or C1-C6-alkanoyloxy,
R2 and R3 are the same or different and mean hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkoxy, hydroxy, cyano, C1-C6-alkanoyl, C2-C6-alkynyl, C2-C6-alkenyl; C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C7-cycloalkyl optionally substituted by halogen, hydroxy or C1-6-alkoxy, or an aryl or hetaryl radical optionally substituted by halogen, C1-4-alkoxy or C1-4-alkyl,
X=hydrogen or halogen,
Y=C1-C6-alkoxy or
X and Y together mean xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 with
n=1, 2 or 3.
The radicals within the general formulas have the following meanings:
C1-C6-Alkyl is defined in each case as a straight-chain or branched alkyl radical, such as, for example, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, isobutyl, sec-butyl, pentyl, isopentyl or hexyl.
R2 and R3 in the meaning of C2-C6-alkenyl contain, in each case, at least one double bond, such as, for example, vinyl, propenyl, buten-1-yl, isobutenyl, penten-1-yl, 2,2-dimethyl-buten-1-yl, 3-methylbuten-1-yl, or hexen-1-yl.
If R2 and R3 mean C1-C6-alkynyl, at least one triple bond is present, such as, for example, ethynyl, propynyl, butyn-1-yl, butyn-2-yl, pentyl-1-yl, pentyl-2-yl, 3-methylbutyn-1-yl, or hexyn-1-yl. The above-described alkenyl or alkinyl radicals can optionally also be substituted with halogen atoms. If a halogenated alkyl radical is present, the latter can be halogenated in one or more places, but can also be perhalogenated, such as, for example, xe2x80x94CF3.
Within the above radicals, halogen is defined respectively as fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
R2 and R3 in the meaning of aryl and hetaryl radicals can optionally be substituted in one, two or three places with halogen, C1-4-alkoxy-, or C1-4-alkyl radicals; any permutations are possible.
The aryl and hetaryl radicals can be present as monocyclic or bicyclic compounds and contain 5-12 ring atoms, preferably 5-9 ring atoms, such as, for example, phenyl, biphenyl, naphthyl, or indenyl as an aryl radical, and thienyl, furyl, pyranyl, pyrrolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, pyridazinyl, oxazolyl, isooxazolyl, thiazolyl, isothioazolyl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, quinolyl, isoquinolyl, benzo[1]thienyl, or benzofuranyl as a hetaryl radical, containing 1-3 heteroatoms, such as, for example, sulfur, oxygen, and/or nitrogen. As preferred radicals, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, pyridin-4-yl and phenyl can be mentioned.
With R2 and R3 in the meaning of C3-C8-cycloalkyl, for example, the cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl and cycloheptyl radicals are meant.
As C1-C6-alkanoyl radicals, in each case straight-chain or branched aliphatic carboxylic acid radicals, such as, for example, formyl, acetyl, propinoyl, butanoyl, isopropylcarbonyl, caproyl, valeroyl or trimethylacetyl, are suitable.
R1 preferably means hydrogen, chlorine, nitro, methoxy; R2 and R3 preferably mean hydrogen, or C1-4-alkyl or phenyl; X and Y together preferably mean xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94.
Processes for the production of the compounds of general formula 1 are described within WO 97/28163.
The object of this invention is a new process for the synthesis of the compounds of general formula 1. Subjects of this invention are also new, previously unknown intermediate products of general formulas 5 and 6, which are processed within the framework of the synthesis and can be used per se or derivatized as starting materials for the synthesis of other target molecules.
This object is achieved by the teaching of the claims.
By the process according to the invention, fewer intermediate stages are processed than in the known synthesis from the prior art, the number of purification steps is significantly lower and the total yield is increased. The process according to the invention makes possible the production of the compounds of formula I on an industrial scale.
The invention thus contains a process for the production of imidazo[1,2-c][2,3]benzodiazepines of general formula 1
in which R1, R2 and R3 as well as X and Y have the above meaning,
from phenylacetic acids of general formula 4, 
xe2x80x83in which X, Y and R1 have the above-mentioned meaning
a) by esterification with an alcohol of Formula 5 a 
xe2x80x83to form phenylethyl acetate of general formula 5, 
xe2x80x83in which
X, Y, R1, R2 and R3 have the above-mentioned meaning,
b) by condensation with ammonia or an ammonia donor to form the oxazole of general formula 6, 
xe2x80x83in which
X, Y, R1, R2 and R3 have the above-mentioned meaning, and subsequent hydrazinolysis to form the compounds of general formula 1.
Imidazo[1,2-c][2,3]benzodiazepines of general formula 1 are synthesized according to Diagram 1. 
The reaction of a compound of general formula 2 to form a compound of general formula 3 is carried out according to a process that is known in the art (e.g., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1 1991, 169-173) of a Friedel-Crafts reaction. For example, compounds of general formula 2 are reacted in the presence of Lewis acids, such as, for example, tin tetrachloride, aluminum trichloride, titanium tetrachloride and an acylating agent, such as, for example, benzoyl chloride, benzoic acid anhydride or another activated carboxylic acid derivative. A significant increase in yield is achieved if additional N,N-dimethyl acetamide is added to the reaction mixture. As a solvent, halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, e.g., methylene chloride or ethylene chloride and mixtures thereof can be used. The reaction is performed in a temperature range of xe2x88x9230xc2x0 to 50xc2x0 C., but preferably in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 to 25xc2x0 C.
The reaction of a compound of general formula 3 to form a compound of general formula 4 is carried out according to a process of a saponification reaction that is known in the art. For example, a compound of general formula 3 is heated in the presence of a base, such as alkali hydroxide, but preferably sodium hydroxide, in a solvent, such as a lower, preferably primary alcohol or water or mixtures thereof. The reaction is performed in a temperature range of 25xc2x0 to 150xc2x0 C., but preferably in the temperature range of 70xc2x0 to 110xc2x0 C.
The reaction of a compound of general formula 4 to form a compound of formula 5 is carried out according to a process of an esterification that is known in the art. For example, a compound of general formula 4 is reacted in the presence of an activating reagent, such as, e.g., carbonyldiimidazole, and an alcohol of formula 
such as 3-hydroxy-2-butanone. As solvents, halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, e.g., methylene chloride or ethylene chloride, as well as THF and mixtures thereof can be used. The reaction is performed in a temperature range of xe2x88x9220xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C., but preferably in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 to 25xc2x0 C.
It is familiar to one skilled in the art that R2 and R3 can be varied in compounds of general formula 5 according to standard methods. This can take place by use of other alcohols in the esterification step, but also by reesterification of an ester that is already present. R2 and R3 can thus have the meaning of hydrogen, halogen, alkoxy, hydroxy, cyano, alkanoyl, optionally substituted alkynyl, optionally substituted alkenyl; alkyl or cycloalkyl that is optionally substituted by halogen, hydroxy, or alkoxy; or an optionally substituted aryl or hetaryl radical.
The reaction of a compound of general formula 5 to form a compound of general formula 6 is carried out according to a process, known in the art, for the production of oxazoles by condensation of two carbonyl groups with ammonia. For example, a compound of general formula 5 is reacted in the presence of ammonium acetate, ammonia, an ammonia solution or another ammonia donor, such as, e.g., acetamide or formamide in the presence of acetic acid. As solvents, halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, e.g., methylene chloride or ethylene chloride; organic acids, such as e.g., formic acid or acetic acid, as well as lower alcohols, such as, e.g., methanol or ethanol, but also ethylene glycol and mixtures thereof, can be used. The reaction is performed in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 to 150xc2x0 C., but preferably in a temperature range of 50xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C.
The reaction of a compound of general formula 6 to form a compound of general formula 1 is carried out according to a process, known in the art, by hydrazinolysis or hydrazone formation. For example, a compound of general formula 6 is reacted in the presence of hydrazine or hydrazine-hydrate. As solvents, halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, e.g., methylene chloride or ethylene chloride, organic acids, such as, e.g., formic acid or acetic acid, as well as lower alcohols, such as, e.g., methanol or ethanol, but also ethylene glycol and mixtures thereof, are used. The reaction is performed in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 to 200xc2x0 C., but preferably in a temperature range of 80xc2x0 to 120xc2x0 C. A reaction scheme in an autoclave is possible.
The reaction of a compound of general formula 5 to form a compound of formula 1 is also carried out in a single-pot reaction. For example, a compound of formula 5 is reacted in the presence of ammonium acetate, ammonia, an ammonia solution or another ammonia donor, such as, e.g., acetamide or formamide in the presence of acetic acid. As solvents, halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, e.g., methylene chloride or ethylene chloride; organic acids, such as, e.g., formic acid or acetic acid, as well as lower alcohols, such as, e.g., methanol or ethanol; but also ethylene glycol and mixtures thereof can be used. The reaction is performed in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 to 150xc2x0 C., but preferably in a temperature range of 50xc2x0 to 100xc2x0 C. After the reaction is completed, hydrazine or hydrazine-hydrate is added to the reaction mixture. The reaction is performed in a temperature range of 0xc2x0 to 200xc2x0 C., but preferably in a temperature range of 80xc2x0 to 120xc2x0 C. A reaction scheme in an autoclave is possible.
If the production of the starting compounds is not described, the latter are known or can be produced analogously to known processes or to processes that are described here. Below, the process according to the invention is depicted by way of example.